Someday's Kiss
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Sebenernya...ini fic buat ultah Taki dulunya, tapi saya ambil dari POV Hiyoshi, jadilah aja deh birthday fict buat Hiyopiyo XDD Enjoy reading! X Agak angst DX


"Hiyoshi, Hiyoshi..."

Hiyoshi mendongak dari buku yang sedang ia baca dan menatap kepada temannya, yang sekaligus juga fukubuchou nya dalam klub tennis itu. Ohtori Choutarou tersenyum padanya, dan Hiyoshi merasakan pipinya agak menghangat –selalu begitu setiap ia melihat Choutarou sejak mereka berkenalan di kelas 1 SMP.

Ia masih ingat sekali –saat itu mereka bisa bertemu karena Choutarou terbentur pintu ruang musik yang Hiyoshi buka. Choutarou hendak berlatih piano sebentar, sementara Hiyoshi sedang mengamati ruang musik untuk mencari tanda-tanda hal-hal gaib yang ia baca di Gakuen Nanafushigi. Ujung-ujungnya mereka berkenalan, dan menjadi cukup dekat sejak mereka sama-sama masuk ke klub tennis, dan semakin dekat sejak mereka sama-sama menjadi regular.

Memang sih, sejak kelas 2 SMP, Hiyoshi tahu bahwa harapannya sudah pupus, benar-benar pupus total. Meski baik Choutarou dan Shishido menyangkalnya habis-habisan, mana mungkin sih sekedar doubles partner pergi nonton bioskop bareng dan makan es krim setelahnya?

Dan kayak ia tak bisa melihat saja tanda ciuman yang meruam di leher dan bahu Choutarou. Dan memangnya dia orang bodoh, bisa dibohongi dengan alasan itu karena bekas penyangga dagu biola yang membekas karena Choutarou terlalu lama berlatih?

Dan meski Hiyoshi tak banyak bicara, bukan berarti ia adalah anak yang polos dan suci sampai tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuat seseorang berjalan dengan aneh seperti yang sering terjadi pada Choutarou... dan mengapa Shishido begitu ribut soal cara berjalan Choutarou itu, dengan bertanya apa ia benar-benar baik-baik saja sekitar 3 kali setiap 5 menit (Yang selalu dijawab Choutarou dengan senyum dan sebuah kata manis, 'Ya, Shishido-san, aku baik-baik saja. Memang sedikit sakit, tapi ini tidak apa-apa').

Tapi tetap saja. Hiyoshi bukan tipe orang yang 'oh-dia-sudah-punya-pacar-ya-sudahlah-aku-cari-yang-lain'. Ia sama sekali tidak mudah jatuh cinta, dan maka dari itu tak mudah pula baginya untuk melupakan cinta.

Cuma itu alasan mengapa pipinya masih terus saja menghangat setiap melihat Choutarou. Ia sama sekali tak mengharapkan Choutarou untuk membalas perasannya, tentu saja. Hanya sebuah perasaan yang masih tak bisa terlupakan.

"Kenapa, Ohtori-kun?"tanyanya balik, menutup bukunya.

"Hari ini kita ke SMA yuk?" Choutarou tersenyum.

"Menemui Shishido-san? Memangnya kalau ada aku tidak menganggu?"

Muka Choutarou memerah, dan ia berkata malu, "M-Mou! B-Bukan begitu kok... Hari ini Taki-senpai ulang tahun, kan?"

Hiyoshi mengerjap. Lalu menatap tanggal di kalender, "Oh... Benarkah?"

"Iya..." Choutarou mengangguk, tersenyum lebih lebar, "Aku sudah menyiapkan kado, dan mau kuberikan padanya! Kau temani aku, ya? Aku agak ngeri ke wilayah SMA sendiri..."

"Tapi kan kita harus latihan," Hiyoshi berkata, "Masa buchou dan fukubuchou bolos,"

"Kan ada Kabaji! Sebentar saja kok! Kan lapangan tennis SMA tak terlalu jauh... Cuma sekitar 5 menit! Ya?" Choutarou menatapnya, memohon.

Akh, mata itu lagi. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang menolak mata yang begitu memohon dan berseri-seri begitu? Akhirnya Hiyoshi menghela napas, "Ya sudah. Sebentar saja ya?"

"Iya!" Choutarou mengangguk, senang, kemudian memeluk Hiyoshi, "Makasih, Hiyoshi!"

Hiyoshi merasakan mukanya bukan hanya menghangat lagi –sudah panas sekali, dan pasti sangat sangat merah. Untungnya Choutarou tak memperhatikan, dan melepas pelukannya lalu melambai sambil berlalu senang, "Ya sudah, terima kasih ya, Hiyoshi! Aku tunggu di pintu gerbang timur!"

Hiyoshi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sebelum meraba dadanya dan menemukan betapa kencangnya jantungnya berdetak. Choutarou punya kebiasaan memeluk seseorang sebagai tanda terima kasih banyak jika orang itu adalah orang yang sudah akrab dengannya, dan seharusnya ia sudah biasa –tapi nyatanya ia belum terbiasa yang juga.

Ia menatap ke jendela, melihat kepada dedaunan cokelat dan kuning. Ia sadar bahwa perasannya ini benar-benar membutuhkan usaha keras untuk dihapuskan.

Namun untuk sementara, ia hanya bisa lari.

XxXxXx

Lapangan tennis SMA lebih besar daripada lapangan tennis SMP, itu yang disadari Hiyoshi. Dan warna court nya tidak ungu, namun merah seperti clay court biasa. Ia dan Choutarou menemukan Taki sedang bergelayutan di tembok tribun seperti yang kebiasannya, dan sedang mengobrol dengan Jirou. Melihat mereka datang, ia langsung menegakkan tubuh, sementara Jirou langsung bangkit dan melambai, "WAAAAIII! CHOUTAROU!!! HIYOSHI!!!"

Choutarou balas melambai –sebelum mereka mendengar bunyi PANG besar dan mereka berempat segera melihat ke arah sumber suara. Shishido Ryou baru saja salah membalas bola, dan alih-alih memukulnya sampai melewati net, bola itu membentur kursi wasit.

"SHISHIDO! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA???" Gakuto yang menjadi wasit berteriak marah. Shishido tak menjawab, dan menatap ke arah tempat di balik pagar court tempat Choutarou dan Hiyoshi sedang berdiri. Choutarou melambai lagi, dan Hiyoshi memperhatikan bagaimana pipi berkulit putih itu merona menjadi merah jambu yang manis. Melihatnya membuat ia kesal.

Gakuto ikut menatap ke arah tatapan Shishido, dan ia meloncat turun dari kursi wasit. Dan berikutnya, Jirou, Taki, serta Shishido dan Gakuto telah menghampiri Choutarou dan Hiyoshi.

"Choutarou, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Shishido bertanya.

"Ah... Aku mau... memberikan kado untuk Taki-san..." Choutarou menjawab, tersenyum.

Sekarang rona yang sama muncul pula di pipi Shishido, sementara rona di pipi Choutarou belum juga menghilang. Melihatnya membuat Hiyoshi tambah muak.

"Untukku? Benarkah??" Taki tersenyum girang.

"Iya. Selamat ulang tahun ne, Taki-san," Choutarou berkata manis, menyodorkan kado berbentuk bungkusan mungil, yang pas diloloskan melalui lubang kawat pagar court.

Taki menerimanya dengan senyum, "Terima kasih Ohtori-chan!"

"Wah, apa itu Taki?? Lihat, lihat!!" Jirou meloncat-loncat semangat.

"Sabar, sabar..." Taki membuka balutan kertas kado rapi itu. Isinya adalah gantungan kunci kecil dengan hiasan bola tennis, raket dan sepatu tennis, dan handuk kecil berwarna biru muda dengan bordiran kanji Haginosuke Taki.

"Maaf, ya cuma hadiah kecil..." Choutarou berkata, perlahan.

"Apanya!" Taki tertawa, "Keren kok! Makasih ya!"

"Aku saja tak ingat," Jirou tertawa, "Met ultah yaaa, Hagi-chan!"

Taki mencibir, "Apa sih yang kau ingat, Jirou?"

Jirou menanggapi ujaran sinis itu dengan tawa ringan.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau ke sini, Hiyoshi?" Gakuto bertanya, melirik Hiyoshi.

"Aku cuma menemani Choutarou..." Hiyoshi menjawab tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Choutarou dan Shishido yang mulai mengobrol, keduanya dengan muka malu-malu. Menjijikan di mata Hiyoshi.

"Kau ini, jauh-jauh ke SMA hanya untuk memberikan kado?" Shishido tertawa kecil, "Dasar..."

"Habisnya kan belum tentu ketemu," Choutarou berkata, mukanya memerah.

Shishido menatap Choutarou, tertawa, "Dasar, kau belum berubah juga..."

Dan Choutarou segera berubah menjadi sesosok patung dengan sekujur tubuh merona merah jambu. Manis sekali. Tapi memuakkan, karena bukan Hiyoshi alasan ia menjadi seperti itu.

Mulai lagi dengan kebiasaan mereka... Hiyoshi tak mampu lagi melihatnya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat.

"H-Hiyoshi? Mau ke mana??" Choutarou bertanya bingung.

"Ke toilet," Hiyoshi menjawab singkat. Ia berjalan semakin cepat, dan tahu bahwa Choutarou masih menatapnya kebingungan. Yang ia tak sadari adalah bahwa Taki mengikutinya di belakang.

Ia menyadari ketika ia sudah mencapai tujuannya –sebuah taman di belakang ruang klub tennis –dan ia berbalik, menemukan manusia yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu mengerjap menatapnya.

"Mau apa Taki-san di sini?" Hiyoshi bertanya heran.

"Kau bukan ke toilet?" Taki bertanya balik.

Hiyoshi tak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau bohong?" Taki bertanya lagi, "Kau tak tahan ya melihat Shishido dan Choutarou bermesraan?"

Hiyoshi merengut, "Bukan urusan senpai,"

"Yappari... Kau suka Chouta-chan, ya," Taki berkata, mengangguk-angguk.

"Diam!" sergah Hiyoshi cepat. Mukanya memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bukannya menganggapnya aneh kok. Maksudku, fakta kalau kau menyukai laki-laki... Dan bahwa sudah jelas kalau kau itu amat bertepuk sebelah tangan..."

"DIAM!" Hiyoshi berkata, marah, "Kalau sudah tahu, tak usah diumbar-umbar begitu! Memang iya, tapi apa boleh buat!" Ia berkata pelan, "Aku tak bisa melupakan perasaan ini, namun mengungkapkannya pun tak bisa... Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus apa!"

"Hiyoshi-kun..."

"Sudah, tak usah campuri urusanku!"

"Bukan itu~"

Tiba-tiba Hiyoshi merasakan tangannya ditarik, dan seseorang merengkuh dagunya. Dan kemudian, sebuah bibir yang hangat dipertemukan dengan miliknya.

Mata Hiyoshi melebar –itu adalah bibir milik Taki Haginosuke –dan sial... bibir itu terasa nikmat –dan kenapa ia sangat mendominasi ciuman ini? Enak saja...

Hiyoshi, tak mau kalah, membalas ciuman, dan seolah sudah menduga itu, Taki menyambutnya.

Mereka memisahkan diri. Hiyoshi tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lakukan –ia baru saja mencium seorang Taki –yang sekarang sedang tersenyum sangat lebar, menjilat bibirnya sambil memandang Hiyoshi–dan Hiyoshi merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Apa-apaan sih ini?" Hiyoshi akhirnya menemukan suaranya, berkata bingung, "Senpai ini... kenapa tiba-tiba.."

"Hiyoshi, aku kan ulang tahu hari ini..." Taki tersenyum manja, "Aku boleh minta kado ya...?"

"Apa..." Hiyoshi tak mampu berkata-kata lebih.

"Kisu," Taki memajukan wajahnya.

Hiyoshi mengerjap, "Hah?"

Taki menarik kerah Hiyoshi. Hiyoshi mengerjap, dan melihat Taki sedang menatapnya dengan wajah merona –manis... dan sangat cantik... Sial, kenapa...??

"Kisu dayo," Taki berkata dengan tatapan memelas, "Ayolah...? Hanya sebuah ciuman kecil... Onegai...?"

Hiyoshi menelan ludah –tak tahu harus benar-benar melakukannya atau tidak. Namun... bibir itu... Rasanya sayang kalau tidak di...

Dimanfaatkan?

Entahlah.

Apa pun itu, Hiyoshi toh menciumnya juga. Lembut, perlahan, sebelum menjadi lebih... erat dan dalam. Taki terasa begitu lembut, hangat dan...

Taki melepaskan bibirnya, dan Hiyoshi mengerjap. Taki tersenyum dengan pipi memerah dan Hiyoshi menelan ludah –entah kenapa sekarang senpainya itu tampak begitu manis...

"Hiyoshi-kun?"

Mereka memisahkan diri. Hiyoshi mengerjap pada Choutarou yang menatapnya cemas, bertanya kuatir, "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Ooh..." Hiyoshi berdehem, "Kau sudah selesai? Kita harus kembali ya?"

Choutarou mengangguk. Hiyoshi baru akan berlalu, namun seseorang menangkap tangannya. Ia menoleh. Taki tersenyum, "Hiyoshi-kun,"

Hiyoshi menatapnya terus, dan Taki tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan terus menunggu sampai kau melupakannya lho. Kalau kau memang sudah bisa melupakannya... Tolong ingat aku ya?"

Hiyoshi tercenung, dan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya memanas, seperti dibakar matang-matang.

"Sampai ulang tahunku yang selanjutnya, selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi pun..." Taki tersenyum, "Aku akan terus menunggu ciuman seperti hari ini. Karena itulah... tolong ingat aku ya?"

Hiyoshi nyaris saja menjawab iya. Namun ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab, jadi ia cuma berbalik, melangkah menjauh.


End file.
